


Greedy Little Blue

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Greedy Lance, Hurt No Comfort, I spelled wouldn't wrong smh, Idk what to tag here that would'nt be a spoiler tbh, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), SADNESS WARNING?, Sad Ending, The Garrison - Freeform, be careful children, it's fine, it's ok, mostly - Freeform, whatever, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance McClain is a greedy, greedy man.He didn’t mean to be, always wanted to give before he got, but he couldn’t help being a tad greedy for certain things that came his way.For example, ice cream.When it comes to mint chocolate chip ice cream, Lance would forever hoard it all and only share with those deserving of it.Another good example, Keith Kogane.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Greedy Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad ma dudes :,)  
> I wrote this from midnight to four am, editing and all that while sleep deprived so don't mind me.
> 
> Sorry for the ending, donate any tears shed to me plz  
> Enjoy
> 
> (Also, there should be an update on That Limitless Imagination of Mine soon for anyone interested!)

Greedy Little Blue

~> •••

Lance McClain is a greedy, greedy man.

He didn’t mean to be, always wanted to give before he got, but he couldn’t help being a tad greedy for certain things that came his way.

For example, ice cream.

When it comes to mint chocolate chip ice cream, Lance would forever hoard it all and only share with those deserving of it.

Another good example, Keith Kogane.

When Lance first stumbled upon Keith in the Galaxy Garrison, he’d admit it, he was instantly intrigued.

There was something about Keith, maybe the gruff attitude or the grouchy expression on a too-pretty face, that immediately piqued Lance’s interest.

He was hooked.

And then, Keith turned out to be quite the smarty-smart asshole.

He didn’t exactly speak to Lance, ignored him would be the best definition of their nonexistent relationship, but that could be the entire reason Lance wanted his attention in the first place.

Lance was greedy for attention, and when he didn’t have it, he’d bitch about it until he got it.

Lance would never think of a person as a conquest, never believed that any type of relationship could be so toxic in such a way, and Lance was determined to keep it that way.

But Keith, Keith McFucking Kogane— he made Lance feel like everything was a challenge, the things he loved doing became frustrating when he saw Keith doing it all better, and Lance was bitter.

But it’s only because Lance gives anyone and everyone everything he has, and so what’s left is a greedy boy who wants to hoard some things for himself.

He wasn’t greedy in a bad way— would never be greedy for money or be greedy for something that could help someone else more —but when he was greedy for something, the feeling never went away.

Within a one-sided rivalry, Lance fought for Keith’s attention to satisfy his greed, and he didn’t feel remorseful when he was snapped at by the boy, didn’t feel remorseful when he got a stony glare tilted in his direction.

He was fine with any attention he got.

Because Lance was greedy sometimes, for some things.

Keith was no exception.

~> •••

In space, things were different.

There was no ice cream for him to hoard, not so many people around for him to make his interactions varied, there wasn’t always a solid area for him to plant his feet and so he was left drifting, and so much more was missing.

But Keith wasn’t missing.

And Lance’s greed grew.

Now that Keith really had no choice but to feed into Lance’s baited words and insult-ridden traps, Lance was thriving, one could say.

Even if this attention he was getting was harsh, violent and cold and angry, Lance didn’t mind.

These fights and arguments, the bickering and bantering, it gave Lance the attention from Keith he craved and gave his character a chance to flare in a wall of blue flames as he fought back, as he barked but didn’t bite, and he was fine with it.

Things were fine.

He was saving the universe and satisfying his endless craving.

But something was missing.

And though Lance knew exactly what t was, he wouldn’t dare put a name to the type of attention he would still forever crave from Keith Kogane.

If he did... well, Lance feared that would change too much for him to bear.

And Lance was greedy with some thing’s, so he’d fight tooth and nail to make sure those things never changed.

~> •••

Lance never exactly enjoyed change.

When he was accepted into the Garrison, he feared the change he’d have to go through, feared leaving his family behind.

When Lance was first thrown into the mix of an ancient war in space, he feared he’d never see Earth again. He feared he’d never see his family again and feared that they’d think he left them behind.

And when Shiro disappeared and Keith was the one that changed, Lance didn’t fear it, no, he loathed it.

He loathed whatever force took Shiro away, because when he looked to Keith he saw a boy who seemed too broken to be standing, too upset to be facing a fucking war.

Lance found he didn’t actively crave Keith’s attention. He still received it, but it was better now, he liked to believe. Keith needed comforting and Lance was the one to do it because even if he’d never admit it, he knew Keith, and deep down he knew what Keith was feeling.

“It’s ok to feel alone, Keith—“

“Fuck off, Lance.” Keith’s voice had an edge, as if the male had wanted to growl out his words and scare Lance off, but it all came out feeble, weak, and Lance heard the desperate plea that Keith didn’t voice, the plea that Lance left Keith alone.

But Lance wouldn’t. Because he was greedy for Keith’s attention. And because Keith needed him, whether he said so aloud or not Lance knew Keith needed an anchor and Lance would never forgive himself if he didn’t step up.

And then things changed again.

But this time, Lance didn’t fear it, didn’t hate it.

Maybe this change was better. Maybe he and Keith could move forward , steps in sync, and this change would be good.

~> •••

Lance didn’t end up liking this change much.

It was better, in so many ways.

He had Keith, and they were close, and Lance knew they could be more if one of them would just say the truth, if either of them manned up for just a second to blurt the fucking truth.

Lance wanted it, craved the truth of what Keith felt towards him and he didn’t think this was him being a bit selfish for once, he felt he just needed to know before he dug a hole too deep into his heart that wouldn’t be refilled without Keith saying he felt the same.

He craved it, but even with this craving, this need, Lance could be called a coward for what he never voiced. 

Because Lance was a coward.

He was a coward when staring down an angry chihuahua when he was ten. He was a coward when he wanted to ask a girl on a date. He was a coward when he wanted to tell Keith exactly how his heart craved him so, so much.

He was a coward.

And because he was a coward, he never said anything. Because he was a coward, he missed his chance.

Because he was a coward, Lance let himself voice his insecurities to the man he loved instead of voicing the truth that made his heart ache horribly the longer he kept it to himself.

And then...

“What are you talking about?”

...

“And Lance- Leave the math to Pidge.”

And Lance’s heart was warm, a pleasant tingle running through his body as he smiled fondly back at Keith before he was leaving, his insecurities temporarily vanquished with his giddiness and his love for Keith’s attention on him filling him up until he was on Cloud 9.

And then things went wrong again.

~> •••

Lance watched, heart falling to the floor and face filled with an obvious despair as Keith turned and gave the team one last, sad and small smile before he was turning, and leaving, and Lance couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his heart was pounding and he was gonna be sick and—

“Lance?”

And Lance snapped out of it.

He became a “show star”, and saved the universe.

One planet at a time.

And Lance hadn’t thought he was so greedy anymore, thought he had learned to accept that Keith wouldn’t always pay attention to Lance alone, thought he’d accepted that even though he loved Keith’s eyes on him, smile in his direction, that wasn’t how it would always be.

But Lance found that with Keith’s absence, something worse than that feeling he got when he was fucking greedy, bubbles up in his entire being and he couldn’t handle it.

Lance averted his attention to Allura, but then Lotor dropped in and stole his spot and Lance was being trampled down by a horrible, aching loneliness that he despised with his entire being.

He was alone.

Keith wasn’t there anymore, and it was during that time Lance realized something.

Keith has been more of an anchor for Lance than Lance had ever been for Keith.

Lance hated that his anchor was gone, because now he was left drifting aimlessly, farther from the home he’d found in Keith, farther from a warm body he once leaned against when he needed help supporting his own weight. Farther from everything he knew, everything he loved.

Lance hated it.

~> •••

Lots of time passed.

Lots of stuff happened.

Keith came back, and a lot was revealed. Keith came back, Lance felt his heart sing for a moment, and then more happened and he could never tell Keith.

Keith was older.

Lance felt immature and wished desperately Keith would tease him, insult him, do something so that Lance knew his Keith was still there.

This Keith was older, tired it seemed, and he had a scar on his face and there was something wrong—

He was pale, eyes didn’t shine, he hardly ate sometimes, worked his ass off and Lance said nothing.

For once, Lance had no idea what to say.

And they go through so much more...

And then it’s all over.

~> •••

The Lions, Voltron, is gone, the paladins were sent to Earth, Altea and Diabazaal were recreated, the whole universe was put into place.

Allura and Coran immediately went to work on Altea, to remake their glorious planet with the Alteans, Romelle following after them with a sad farewell to the paladins for the time being.

Hunk and Shiro still went on diplomatic missions for a while, settling peace throughout the universe before Shiro returned home to his two husbands, Adam and Curtis.

Pidge worked with her brother and father to improve Earth’s technology and keep peace among the species that learned to inhabit their homeworld.

Keith left again, went to go do humanitarian work with the Blade of Marmora and Lance was once again left behind by the man he loved, but this time he understood.

Time rushed by and Lance stayed with his family on Earth. He grew many different types of plants from different planets and got a job teaching at the Garrison.

Lance still craved something from Keith, knew he’d never stop.

He missed Keith.

Missed him a lot and was still kind of greedy to hog all of Keith’s attention whenever he visited Earth because— Hey, Lance helped save the universe! He was allowed to be selfish.

Every time Keith visited, Lance promised he wouldn’t be greedy.

But like hell he could stop himself, like hell he’d even try to when Keith’s eyes were on him with a warm smile and a slight tilt to his head.

Like hell, Lance would ever stop being just a tad greedy for the man he loved.

~> •••

When Keith returned from his missions, Lance made it his personal duty to always be the first to welcome him home.

It had become a habit quickly; he’d meet Keith at the Garrison as he landed his own personal spacecraft and then he’d drive him to where his family’s home/farm was, forty minutes away.

He’d let the others know Keith was resting at his place, and Pidge and Hunk would both drop by the next day to welcome Keith home.

Keith would stay in a guest room in Lance’s house and then after a few days he’d be on his way to go see Shiro, who lived a bit farther away, and Lance would wave him goodbye as Keith got onto a hovercraft that Lance decided to keep for him.

And then he’d leave Shiro’s place and go to Altea, and then the process would repeat.

Lance learned to not mind Keith’s absence, knew that as long as Keith was safe Lance had nothing to worry about.

So when Keith visited again, smiling nice and fond with warm eyes and long, dark silky hair braided neatly, Lance would take those few days he got to fill his craving, to give Keith a bit of his subdued love. 

He’d be a bit greedy, just for a moment, and enjoy this time while he had it.

~> •••

Sometimes Keith would be gone for months, sometimes merely a few weeks.

Lance didn’t get so lonely anymore now that he had his family back, but the portion of his heart that was reserved for the man always ached when Keith wasn’t close.

Lance learned to cope.

Soon enough, it was routine, whenever Keith came Lance would place a barrier over his emotions that had a small gap, so some of his love could slip through but it’s never be enough to drive Keith away.

This was routine.

Lance was fine with it.

He didn’t want it to change.

He feared the inevitable change.

~> •••

One of Keith’s visits was different.

Lance knew a change was coming and he didn’t know anymore whether to fear it or simply wait for it to happen.

Keith stared at certain things longer, gave shorter responses, seemed to leave quicker than he arrived. 

Lance didn’t like this version of Keith much, wanted to know what was wrong, but he couldn’t do much about it when Keith clammed up, set barriers, and Lance couldn’t do anything but stick around outside of them and hope Keith could hear his muffled comforts.

Keith left again.

A few months passed.

When he returned, he kissed Lance.

Said it was something he’d been longing to do for so long and had been too much of a coward to do so.

Lance would’ve laughed if he hadn’t dragged Keith closer to kiss him again.

Lance remembered letting all his personal barriers drop with a crash and felt all his love for Keith flow freely, envelop Keith and Lance kept him close for a while, told himself it was alright to be a bit selfish.

Keith didn’t mind.

Sometimes he was just as clingy.

Keith stayed for a long while then, visited the others a few times but this time Lance didn’t let him go alone.

Lance thought this was perfect.

It was perfect, for him.

Lance knew Keith loved him, they’d both said so a million times in those short few months, but Lance also knew Keith.

Knew he’d become restless without being able to help others.

He knew Keith would go back to space, go back to save those that still needed saving.

And Lance also knew he wasn’t ready.

Wasn’t ready to go back, and he certainly wasn’t ready to let Keith go again.

~> •••

Lance kept count of the months before Keith left again.

Keith stayed for eight months, two weeks, before he was called away to a mission that needed all Blade of Marmorans.

Lance kisses Keith goodbye and couldn’t help but wish Keith didn’t have to go.

Because sometimes Lance was a bit greedy.

He was greedy for some things that he loved deeply, like mint chocolate chip ice cream, or simple little trinkets that had memories stored deep into them that he didn’t want to let go.

Lance was greedy for some things.

Keith was no exception.

~> •••

With so much time of having days filled with Keith, Keith, Keith, the man’s absence completely offset Lance’s stability.

As a month passed, Lance could openly admit it; he had been too greedy this time, had gotten too used to what he had and what he got from Keith and now he was suffering the consequences.

Without Keith, the loneliness Lance used to felt when he was gone seemed to take up more space in Lance’s heart. He felt like too many weights were on his shoulders and his gaze always flicked to the sky where spacecraft flew in and out of wormholes only to flicker away in disappointment when he didn’t spot Keith’s.

Lance didn’t want to have to cope though, he wanted Keith to return and stay, but later on, Lance would know the Universe had other plans.

Change was coming again.

This would change everything.

~> •••

The letter came in the mail. 

It was strange, to get a letter, since there were so many other options for communication these days, but Lance settled down on the couch to read it anyways.

The letter would’ve been less of a surprise if it was from anyone else, but when Lance saw it was from Krolia, his heart dropped and his gut churned.

Compared to the light yellow envelope the letter had been delivered in, the letter itself wasn’t in the best condition.

With creased corners and stains on the edges of the paper, the messy handwriting that seemed too rushed to just be messy, the ripped off portion at the bottom of the letter where Lance could spot torn off words.

Before Lance read the letter, fearful of what information it held, he looked into the envelope again and saw there was a small device, one he could vaguely recognize. He picked it out, realizing it was a voice message.

Lance flicked his eyes between the two objects before opening the letter and beginning to read.

~> •••

_ Dear Lance, _

_ This is Krolia.  _

_ I’m so sorry for the messy writing, the messy paper. There’s been some trouble going on. I’m writing this as fast as possible; I don’t think I’d be able to tell you this via voice message or video or any other way... The mission has gone wrong, there was an ambush from a species still hostile towards Galra. _

_ Keith was attacked and hit the hardest, I think it’s because of how different he looked and they thought he’d be stronger? I can’t be sure why, but he was... He was injured badly. _

_ Lance, I’m so, so sorry. We don’t think he’s gonna make it. I’m writing this right after the mission, Keith’s been taken to immediate care and is being looked after but... I really don’t think he’s in good condition...  _

_ I’m sorry Lance, I’ll visit you soon and we can talk, I just... I thought it’d be best if I told you now rather than later. _

~> •••

Lance didn’t realize he was crying until a tear dropped onto the paper.

Hastily, he placed the paper on his side, feeling tears streak down in steady lines along the lines of his face, his eyes wide, a hand covering his mouth as his shoulders shook once, then twice, and Lance was sobbing.

Everything was falling, falling, crashing— Or maybe that was just Lance.

He had collapsed, maybe, and was still sobbing and nothing made sense anymore except for one thing.

Keith was dying.

Was maybe already dead.

He didn’t want to know what was on the voice message, but he knew himself, he had to know.

Clicking the small button on the small device, Lance couldn’t hold back another sob when he heard Keith’s voice.

_ “Hey, love.” Keith grimaced, everything hurt but he had to tell Lance one more time. _

_ “I think Krolia is— I think she sent you a note.” Keith’s body was controlled by pained spasms, and he groaned quietly, eyes squeezed shut. His body was covered in bruises, abdomen had a big gaping hole in it and Keith would’ve laughed at himself. _

_ Ambushed. _

_ Dying. _

_ Alone. _

_ What a way to go. _

_ “I... I really don’t think I’m gonna make it Lance... by the time this reaches you I may already be gone... it just hurts— so much. I’m sorry. I should’ve paid better attention. I could’ve fought better or—“ he coughed, and blood splattered onto the sheet of the bed he’d been placed in. He frowned at the blood before continuing shakily, “The point is I’m sorry, I wanted to come home to you, I’m sorry I can’t.” _

_ He could almost feel himself sinking by now, eyelids fluttering shut and he determinedly pictured Lance under his closed eyelids, pictured the beautiful face and warm smile and soft laugh. _

_ Keith smiles a bit. _

_ “I love you, Lance. And I’m sorry.” _

_ “Please tell the others I love them. And I’ll miss them so much, I’ll miss you so much. _

_ “Bye Lance... Maybe we will see each other again?” Another cough, one that tore through his body and made his mouth flood with blood and he ended the message with a firm tap that he couldn’t have done again if he tried. _

_ His head tilted back and he thought of his friends, his family. _

_ Thought of Allura, Coran and Romelle on Altea, bursting at the seams with endless joy as they restored their culture. _

_ Thought of Shiro and Curtis, with their daughter Kelly and how happy she was whenever “Uncle Keith” dropped by. She had been seven when he last saw her, how old was she now? _

_ How long had Keith been gone this time? _

_ Keith thought of Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt, thought of their small little families that helped such a big universe in so many ways. _

_ Remembered the taste of Hunk’s cooking and the feeling of his bone-crushing hugs and he smiled a bit more as he could recall the feeling. _

_ Saw Pidge, still a head shorter than him pouting as she asks him to get something from the top shelf, he listened to her teasing voice bantering with her brother and was glad they had each other once again. _

_ He wished he’d be able to see them again. _

_ Keith thought of Lance some more. Lance, the man he loved dearly and loved to shower with kisses and loving attention. _

_ Lance who stole Keith’s attention so determinedly Keith could do nothing but give it obediently. _

_ Lance, who Keith hoped would move on. Keith knew Lance, hoped Lance loved Keith as much as Keith loved him, but hoped that the love was able to be redirected to someone better. Someone who wouldn’t disappear for months. _

_ Someone who wouldn’t die, far away from Lance and crest a distance that Lance wouldn’t be able to break through with a few steps. _

_ Keith spoke one last time, chest heaving with the effort as he whispered wearily. _

_ “Tell them I love them, and know that I’ve always loved you.” _

_ No one would ever hear Keith’s final words, but it was fine. _

_ He was fine as he slipped away into darkness, bleeding out of multiple wounds that didn’t hurt anymore. _

_ Yeah, Keith was fine. _

_ He thought of his family one last time before everything was dark, and his skin started to turn cold. _

~> •••

Lance had been greedy for Keith’s attention.

For Keith’s love.

For Keith.

And now, as he listened to the voice message again, he felt his heart tear in two.

Maybe he’d been _too_ greedy.

Maybe this was the Universe giving him karma for loving such a craving that only Keith could fill.

For now, Keith could never fill the hole that was pouring out despair, Keith would never fit Lance into his arms in a warm embrace.

And Lance...

Maybe he had been too greedy for his own good.


End file.
